El Trabajo de una chica del Gremio
by LinkJS
Summary: En un día de aburrimiento, Konaha se dispone a escribir en un diario todo lo que las chicas del gremio deben pasar en su día a día, mejor dicho las 5 razones por las que según ella, el trabajo de una chica de gremio es mucho más difícil que el de un cazador. MHP3rd/MHFU, Oneshot.


**Diario de Konaha: El Trabajo del Gremio.**

* * *

La mayoría de la gente piensa que ser cazador es el trabajo más difícil, ya saben, irse a matar un monstruo fuerte sin tener garantía segura de volver, un trabajo bastante peligroso y más cuando los cazadores son de rango G, pero igual, yo pregunto…

_¿Sera verdad que el trabajo de cazador es el más difícil?_

Personalmente, yo no estoy de acuerdo, pero vamos por partes.

Mi nombre es Konaha, soy la encargada de ocuparme de los cazadores de rango bajo en la aldea de Yukumo, no soy nativa del lugar pero lo prefiero a mi propia casa, esta villa es lo más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida y no planeo irme de aquí a pesar de las muchas veces que he sido postulada a ascensos para irme a otros lugares.

Mi objetivo ahora mismo es mostrarles por los problemas que nosotros, las encargadas de los gremios debemos pasar en nuestro día a día, para que por fin las personas puedan comprender por qué nuestro trabajo es el más difícil de todos, empezaremos desde el principio.

. . .

* * *

**1# Los Cazadores Novatos.**

No me malentiendan, tener un cazador nuevo en la familia del gremio es lo mejor que puede pasar, el problema radica cuando el cazador no sabe hacer nada por sí mismo y tienes tu que hacer todo por él y responder todas las dudas que a veces sientes que te las preguntan apropósito para incordiarte, incluso recuerdo perfectamente algunas conversaciones que tuve con ellos:

-¡Hola! ¡Bienvenido al gremio de cazadores de Yukumo! ¿Eres nuevo, cierto?- Pregunte yo de manera animada, siempre que había un nuevo cazador en el gremio no podía evitar emocionarme, siempre he sido así.

-Sí, soy nuevo, ¿Podrías explicarme cómo funciona esto?-El pregunto, llevaba una armadura tradicional de Yukumo que regalaban a los nuevos.

-Bueno, en este mostrador podrás tomar misiones de rango bajo, como eres nuevo tu rango es 1, puedes subir si haces algunas misiones claves…-Vi que su mirada curiosa a través de su sombrero, yo simplemente me encogí de hombros un poco.- ¿Quieres saber cuáles son? Pues… ¡No puedo decirlo!

-Entiendo… ¿Puedes decirme más sobre este lugar?

-¡Este es el gremio de Yukumo! Para fomentar más el turismo permitimos que aquí se instalara una piscina de la aldea, es gratuita para los cazadores además de que el agua es especial y puede darte "_Bonos_" en tus cacerías.-Yo explique mientras levantaba una de mis manos.

-Bien, ¿Y ese gato al lado de las piscinas que es lo que hace exactamente? ¿De qué material esta hecho este suelo? ¿Cuáles son las propiedades del agua que la hacen tan especiales? ¿Por qué…?

El novato me siguió haciendo más y más preguntas durante un buen rato, como maid del gremio no puedo tratar mal a los nuevos y debo tenerles respeto, pero es difícil cumplir eso con semejantes idiotas en el día a día, sin embargo yo siempre me mantengo serena, o lo intento, es la costumbre ya.

El único cazador novato que verdaderamente siempre me sentí feliz de atender fue al cazador de Yukumo, mi actual pareja, ya que el siempre preguntaba poco, entendía todo y a la hora de trabajar era verdaderamente eficiente, nunca fallo una misión, yo estoy muy orgullosa de él.

Bastante fastidiosos son también los novatos que no están seguros de si esta es su profesión ideal, me explico; los que no están seguros de si dan la talla, la mayoría de las veces son chicos cobardes que solo vienen a impresionar a una mujer y no logran nada debido a eso, ser unos cobardes.

Vienen pensando que los monstruos son un juego de niños y al momento de enfrentarse a un Gran Jaggi salen extremadamente heridos, algunos ni siquiera salen a la lucha y vuelven con las manos vacías, otros tienen tanto miedo que ni siquiera empieza la misión cuando ya están tomados a una de las barandillas de la puerta de la entrada y nadie puede quitarlos de allí.

Con todo lo que he dicho pareciera que odiara a los novatos, pero no, no es así, la verdad algunos me caen muy bien y he hecho muchísimos amigos en este trabajo, conocí a cazadores de mucho renombre como mi hermosa pareja y también tuve el placer de conocer al cazador de la aldea de Bherna cuando aún era un cachorro en el gremio, metafóricamente hablando claro.

Si, los novatos me agradan, solo no me agradan los miedosos y preguntones, especialmente cuando lo hacen para fastidiarme.

. . .

* * *

**2# El Papeleo.**

Una de las cosas que más odio del trabajo es el papeleo, si, sé que en la mayoría de los trabajos parecidos a esto el pápelo es mucho, pero aquí, en este trabajo, es excesivo, a veces yo misma pensaba que los altos cargos lo hacían para molestarnos a nosotras.

Antes, solo tenía que tomar un registro, es decir, el cazador venia, tomaba su misión y yo lo anotaba en un registro que posteriormente tenía que entregar al final del día. Pero luego de una pequeña reforma en el gremio las cosas cambiaron.

Las cosas son diferentes, ahora yo tenía que registrar la mayoría de las cosas que los cazadores hacían, ya que el gremio de Yukumo había relevado la responsabilidad de los cazadores a nosotras, el viejo bebedor pervertido que trabajaba con nosotros se encargaba de eso, pero un día simplemente fue trasladado a otro lugar.

Teníamos que hacerle un seguimiento a todos los cazadores, para no complicarnos mucho la tarea yo me encargaba únicamente de los de rango bajo y mi hermana Sasayu los de rango alto.

Los papeles se habían vuelto un infierno, ahora tenían que registrar todas y cada una de las acciones de los cazadores, desde el momento en el que toman una misión, la hora, día y hora de partida, había de registrar el tiempo que se bañaban en la piscina, numero de misiones falladas y su comportamiento laboral.

Una cantidad ingente de cosas a llenar que yo no estaba dispuesta en un principio a hacer, de hecho incluso hice una pequeña huelga y estuve a punto de irme del trabajo, pero por petición de Sasayu y mi pareja, no lo hice, no me arrepiento de no irme, pero eso no significa que no me fastidie el hecho de llenar una planilla entera, especialmente cuando son varios cazadores los que vienen al mismo tiempo.

Una faceta de esta parte del trabajo que no me agrada… bueno, nada de esta parte me agrada, pero se me entiende, es con los cazadores que fallecieron o desaparecieron en combate, levantar un reporte de ellos me resulta bastante duro ya que los conocí, los trate e incluso me volví buena amiga de ellos.

Saber que desaparecieron o murieron me deprime mucho, pero gracias a mi buena hermana que me ayuda con esto puedo superarlo, no odio esta parte del trabajo, solo que no me agrada ya que trabajar de una manera tan impersonal con los fallecidos simplemente no es lo mío…

Odio los papeles, y odio también al que se le ocurrió la idea de poner estas reglas.

¡Lo odio!

. . .

* * *

**3# Los pervertidos.**

¡Jojojo! ¿Pensaban que nos salvábamos de estos viles engendros de satán? Pues no, no es así.

Los pervertidos están a la orden del día, de hecho son bastante habituales en nuestros trabajos, permítanme explicarles, el gremio siempre contrata muchachas bonitas para ser encargadas de proporcionar las misiones, ningún lugar, aldea o ciudad se salva a esto, ya sea en Kokoto, Pokke, Yukumo, Jumbo, etc.

Esto lo hacen ellos ya que aunque suene mal, la mayoría de los cazadores son de género masculino y es un método de "_Amortizarle_" la vista a los cazadores antes del trabajo, hace bastantes años se decían que los primeros atuendos del gremio eran bastante reveladores, pero luego de una gran huelga encabezada por algunas cazadoras de renombre este fue cambiado.

Yo he tenido la suerte de que empecé mi trabajo después de esto y mi ropa no es para nada reveladora, de hecho me encanta ya que es una combinación de la ropa del gremio con la vestimenta tradicional Yukumo, me hace sentir identificada culturalmente aunque esta no sea mi tierra.

¡Pero no debo desviarme! Hablaba de los pervertidos, si, están a la orden del día, nunca faltan los piroperos, son bastante fastidiosos pero la mayoría de las veces solo funciona ignorarlos, aunque hay algunos que me halagan por mi visible belleza por supuesto.

Los que si no dejo pasar son aquellos que piensan que soy un piano y creen que pueden tocarme, no señor, mi trabajo como maid del gremio me impide tomar represalias contra ellos más allá de levantar un informe para reportarlo por lo que por el bien de mi empleo no hago nada…

Pero mi pareja sí.

Mi pareja, el Cazador de Yukumo se molesta muchísimo con esto, recuerdo la última vez que un pervertido intento pasarse de listo dándome una nalgada cuando hablaba con el gato encargado de las bebidas, simplemente vino, camino hasta el pervertido y le dio un golpe tan fuerte en la cara que literalmente partió el casco de Rathalos que llevaba puesto y para colmo estaba con las manos desnudas, por lo que se hizo una herida que yo tuve que tratar después, aunque lo hice más que con gusto.

Con el tiempo los pervertidos dejaron de lanzarnos piropos e intentar sobrepasarse con nosotras, conmigo porque todo aquel que lo hiciera seria vuelto papilla para Jaggi y con Sasayu porque ella era una buena amiga de él.

No me gustan para nadas los sinvergüenzas y los pervertidos, eso es algo en lo que el gremio debería trabajar muchísimo, ¿Es que soy yo la única que ha protestado porque no tenemos a alguien de seguridad?

Salvo en las grandes ciudades, aquí en los pequeños pueblos no tenemos a nadie para defender el gremio ya que creen que nosotras somos autosuficientes sin entrenamiento previo, lo más parecido a un guardia de seguridad es el cazador vagabundo que presume de ser el "_Cazador Definitivo_", otro pervertido que recibió una paliza en su día y no por mi pareja, sino por el Legendario cazador de Pokke que estaba de paso.

Fue simplemente asombroso el día que vi a esa leyenda pasar enfrente de mí, y más cuando de un solo golpe mando al cazador al hospital, gravemente herido, no sé cómo lo hizo, pero literalmente de un solo golpe rompió muchos huesos de su cuerpo, destruyo su armadura y lo mando contra una pared, una hazaña que ni siquiera mi pareja podía lograr, comprobé con vista propia por qué dicen que el cazador de Pokke está a un nivel más allá del humano además de ser uno de los más respetados del mundo, sobre decir que entable una amistad con él.

¡Los pervertidos los odio! ¡Pero adoro cuando les dan una paliza! Jajaja, es bastante entretenido ver eso.

. . .

* * *

**4# Las demostraciones.**

¿Pensaban que nosotros éramos solamente mujeres de oficina o similares? Pues desgraciadamente para ustedes, no, no es así.

Esto vendría de la mano con el primer punto, siempre que registramos un numero dado de novatos damos una pequeña "_demostración_", es decir, nosotras salimos a la arena a luchar contra los monstruos.

Esta dinámica según los altos mandos sirve para 2 cosas; Enseñarle a los nuevos como debería cazarse a un monstruo de personas capacitadas y probar que en caso de emergencia las mujeres del gremio podían actuar como defensoras de la localidad que les ha sido asignada.

Toda una locura.

Normalmente son monstruos "_sencillos_" como un Gran Jaggi o Arzuros, pero a veces a los altos mandos se les va la pinza y nos ponen a luchar contra monstruos de poder exorbitante como Deviljho, Nargacuga o Tigrex…

La primera vez que hice este tipo de cosas fue bastante emocionante y agotador, luchamos mi hermana y yo contra un Arzuros, a diferencia de mí, mi hermana tenía experiencia cazando, yo portaba un arco y ella usaba una katana, nos complementamos muy bien y pudimos vencerlo con mucho esfuerzo.

La segunda vez fue un Gran Jaggi, nos costó más que la última vez, pero dimos todo de nosotras, a diferencia de con el Arzuros, mi hermana al estar en primera línea resulto lastimada al recibir un mordisco en su pierna, al final pudimos matarlo a duras penas, pero pudimos.

Pero ya la tercera simplemente fue una burla, recuerdo que me sorprendí cuando me dijeron "_Tienes que matar al Deviljho._", escuche muchísimas historias sobre él, además de testimonios de mi hermosa pareja que me decían lo peligroso que era, también información del gremio decía incluso que junto con el Rajang, el Deviljho era uno de los pocos monstruos que rivalizaba en fuerza contra dragones ancianos.

¿En serio creen que nosotras sin conocimientos previos más allá de las prácticas con el Arzuros y Gran Jaggi podríamos contra un Deviljho? ¿En serio a alguien le pareció buena idea esto?

Sobra decir que esos días estuve rodeada de muchísima ansiedad y miedo por mi vida, mi pareja y mi hermana se enojaron en sobremanera e intentaron hablar con los altos mandos para no hacer la demostración o cambiar y ponerlo a él a luchar contra el Deviljho, pero nada funciono, no los escucharon.

Cuando pensé que todo estaba perdido e incluso pensé seriamente en escribir una carta de despedida, un ángel salvador apareció para mí; _El Héroe de Pokke._

Llego al Gremio de Yukumo y pidió acompañarme en la cacería, nadie tuvo el valor de decirle que no a él, quien era uno de los cazadores más respetados del planeta y una figura pública por lo que su palabra fue tomada en cuenta y me acompaño a la lucha ya que Sasayu estaba herida desde la lucha anterior.

Recuerdo perfectamente cómo me quede atónita en la pelea, yo disparaba con mi arco mientras mantenía mi distancia, pero el Héroe de Pokke solo fue directamente a la pelea… En menos de 7 minutos el Deviljho yacía muerto a nuestros pies, no por mí claro, ese día todos nos vitorearon, muchos habían venido a la aldea a ver al Héroe de Pokke.

Mi pareja le agradeció mucho la ayuda que me presto, luego de eso ambos se volvieron camaradas e incluso hacían misiones en equipo, gracias al héroe de Pokke que pudo hablar con los de arriba, ya los monstruos de las demostraciones no pasan de un Lagombi…

Las demostraciones a los novatos son peligrosas, tuve suerte de tener muchos amigos para ayudarme, sino ya estuviera en una caja bajo tierra…

. . .

* * *

**5# El Bestiario.**

Llegamos a una parte que en la mayoría de los casos me resulta divertida, pero en otros extremadamente fastidiosa, la parte del bestiario, ¿Qué es eso? Pues simple, es una base de datos sobre monstruos que el gremio lleva en control.

Todos en el gremio, hasta los de limpieza tienen que saber la información del bestiario, pero nosotras las encargadas tenemos que aparte de saberlo, explicarlo a los nuevos.

Esto se hace mayormente en días libres en la escuela de entrenamiento, es un trabajo enteramente mío ya que yo soy la que me encargo de los cachorros, tengo que explicar todo tipo de información sobre los monstruos, su nombre, hábitat, hábitos alimenticios, comportamiento, etc.

El problema de todo viene cuando los novatos parecen mocosos y preguntan cosas tan estúpidas que te hacen cuestionar si están mentalmente bien, es decir… ¿Quién pregunta la razón de que los Melynx sean negros?

Preguntas tan estúpidas con respuestas tan obvias están a la orden del día, al principio hacen reír pero luego de un rato se vuelven fastidiosas y obstaculizan mi trabajo, es decir, ¿Quién pregunta si el Deviljho podría cavar un hoyo hasta el centro de la tierra y destruirla? ¿O si el Gran Jaggi puede volar por ser un Wyvern pájaro? Estupideces como ¿Si el Ukanlos tiene frio porque no se hace un Iglú? Parecen más chistes malos que otra cosa.

Es decir, tonterías que a veces me hacen cuestionar si le estoy enseñando a adultos o a niños, ¡Son cazadores, por dios! Solo necesitan saber lo suficiente para poder trazar estrategias, solo van a matar al monstruo y ya, no hay más ciencia, no puedo entender como datos tan estúpidos e irrelevantes van a ayudarlos en la caza.

A nadie le interesa saber cómo hace el Nargacuga para tener los ojos tan bonitos o como hace el Tigrex Negro para no explotar cuando grita, pero eso no importa para las cacerías, y me molesta mucho cuando me lo preguntan repetidas veces hasta el punto que tengo que decirles a los novatos que las preguntas están prohibidas.

Sinceramente…

Mi trabajo no es nada fácil…

* * *

. . .

Ahora, sabiendo esto, ¿Creen ustedes que mi trabajo es fácil? ¿Acaso creen que un cazador las tiene más difícil que yo? Soy una mujer de oficina, cazadora demostrativa, profesora además de una persona tolerante y paciente.

Todo esto lo he aprendido gracias a mi trabajo, conocí a buenas personas y a mi hermosa pareja, lo siento, es que me ha pedido que no ponga su nombre en esta entrada.

El trabajo de cazador está sobrevalorado, yo lo hice y no fue tan difícil, vamos, que no cace a los monstruos más fuertes ni nada, pero he visto a muchos que lo abandonaron al primer Gran Jaggi, yo me enfrente a un Deviljho y vivo para contarlo, aunque fue con ayuda, claro está.

Que esto sirva como reflexión a todos aquellos ilusos que creían que mi trabajo es estar todo el día sentada tomando misiones con mi hermosa cara, pues no, mi trabajo es más difícil que el de un cazador, ¡Lo admitió hasta mi pareja después de que le enseñe esto!

Aquí termina mi entrada, porque la tinta se me acaba y si me quedo sin tinta entonces no poder tomar las misiones del día.

¡Un saludo! Ah, y antes de que se me olvide…

¡Mi trabajo es el mejor, lo adoro aunque no lo parezca!

* * *

_Atte: Konaha, Humilde servidora y encargada del rango bajo en el gremio de Yukumo._

* * *

**Fin.**

**¡Hola! Aquí vengo con un oneshot de Monster Hunter que quería subir desde hace rato, la verdad el personaje de Konaha siempre me agrado, cuando traducía el Monster Hunter Portable 3RD me encanto la línea que le puse; "**_**¡Vamos, poder de novatos!", **_**Algún día retomare la traducción.**

**Este fic lo hice desde el punto de una entrada de diario, es decir por eso es más que todo narración y sucesos narrados desde el punto de vista de la protagonista, explicando 5 puntos que según ella hacen su trabajo más difícil que el de cazador. El punto de todo, es decir, lo que quise explicar con el fic fue que no siempre el trabajo de campo es el mas difícil y a veces los trabajos de oficina pueden ser mas duros.**

**Me encanta la saga Monster Hunter y espero hacer más fic sobre ella en un futuro, aunque antes de eso terminare los dos pendientes que tengo.**

**¿Qué tal el Oneshot? Es mi primera historia sobre Monster Hunter que subo xD.**

**¡Un saludo!**


End file.
